Providing a side impact airbag module assembly that can be securely and easily mounted on the exterior of an automobile driver or passenger seat back with minimal changes to the design and manufacture of the seat would be useful.
An airbag module assembly is part of an inflatable restraint system that is employed in an automobile for protecting an occupant against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the automobile encounters a collision. The airbag module assembly normally includes an airbag cushion and an inflator that, once triggered by a remote collision sensor, provides the inflation gas for inflating the airbag cushion. As its name implies, a side impact airbag module assembly protects an occupant against an impact to the side of the automobile and is normally positioned somewhere between the occupant and the side of the automobile closest to the occupant. One of the options for a side impact airbag location which has proven advantageous is on the side of a seat back of a seat adjacent the center pillar of the auto. This location is advantageous because the airbag is kept in the optimum firing position, adjacent the driver's upper body, as the seat back is adjusted.
Currently, most seat mounted airbag module assemblies are designed to be installed internally within the seat behind the padding and the upholstery of the seat cover. These internal installations require substantial changes to the design of the seat and also require the seat assembler to handle the airbag module. Internal installations, therefore, increase the chances of module damage during assembly to the seat as well as provide difficulties in accessing the module thereafter for servicing purposes.
Due to the inaccessibility for servicing purposes of an airbag module contained within the seat itself (behind the seat cover upholstery and any foam or other padding) and due to other possible seat structure design concerns, it would be desirable to have a side impact airbag module assembly that attaches to the seat exterior. It would be best, therefore, for the airbag module to fasten to the exterior of the seat during assembly of the automobile and not during assembly of the seat. It would also be desirable if the airbag module does not adversely affect the outer contour of the seat, if possible.
Some side impact airbag module assemblies that are intended to attach externally to the seat require an external attachment means provided by the seat manufacturer or a change in the outer contour of the seat in order to receive the airbag module. These types of airbag module assemblies, accordingly, also require substantial changes to the seat and complicate the design and manufacture of the seat.
In summary, providing a seat mounted side impact airbag module assembly that can be securely and easily mounted to an exterior of the side of a seat back of a seat and does not require substantial changes to the outer contour of the seat or an external attachment means provided by the seat manufacturer would be useful and highly desirable.